The invention relates to a movement lock for a locking element or an actuator in a locking system.
Lock cylinders, which not only have a mechanical structure, oftentimes include actuators that affect certain adjustment or blocking members within the lock cylinder and interact with these. This can, for example, involve a rotation or displacement of a component, such as a locking bar or a locking function to prevent rotation or displacement of the component.
This is based on the supposition that each component has, of course, a certain mass, which may potentially be caused to move as a result of physical energy in the locking system, like vibrations or an external pulse application, so that the function that should be realized for example during blocking of a rotation or movement, is no longer effective.